Long Way Home
by chocolate solves all problems
Summary: Jeff Sterling's story; from the first day of Freshman year to finding a home in the the Warblers and one dark-haired Warbler in particular. Written in the style of Perks Of Being A Wallflower. Contains angst and a lot of Blaine Pre-Never Been Kissed
1. New School

Hi! This is my first actual story, though I would advise you to check out my Niff Omegles (Shameless plugging). They're all completely unrelated because I can't deal with continuity issues on Omegle, they kinda go in any direction, seeing as they don't come solely from my own brain. Anyway, if you've read Perks Of Being a Wallflower, this is in a very similar style. If you haven't, go read it. NOW!

* * *

6th September 2008

Dear friend,

I didn't really do anything all summer, except for be completely crazy with my brothers. I started Freshman year this week, and... I really want to turn things around. I had this idea; why doesn't someone set up a support group, that can help LGBT teens and include the straight kids. Because I've noticed that there is absolutely nothing like that in Westerville; there's a couple of groups around Ohio, but nothing here, and I think it would have been a hell of a lot easier for me if there had been. That's not to say I went through a lot, but I have had the honour of being part of the gossip chain. I've had people asking if I'm gay, people assuming I'm gay (Which is even worse, even though I am) and a whole host of other things. It's kind of annoying, but that was back in middle school.

I go to Dalton Academy now, which is an all boys school in Westerville. A lot of the boys here board, and I finally convinced my parents to give me some independence, so I'm boarding as well. I have a roommate, Blaine, who apparently is redoing his Freshman year. I don't know why though, he didn't say anything about it. He has a limp, maybe that has something to do with it? He's very withdrawn and skittish, I don't think I've heard him talk yet. Mornings are awkward, because I know he's been thrashing around, whimpering and not really sleeping, and he knows that I know that. We kind of just ignore it, and try to avoid each other as we get ready. It's not hard, Blaine always gets changed in the bathroom, I haven't even seen him shirtless yet.

Thanks for reading this,

Jeff

* * *

Yes I know it's very short, but they'll all probably be like that. On the upside, they'll be frequent, as I find it very easy to write like this. As always, reviews are very much appreciated (Hint Hint).


	2. New Friend

Here's the next chapter! Review please!

* * *

10th September 2008

Dear Friend,

I made a new friend today. His name's Nick, and he's a freshman, like me. I met him in my phsycology class, we sit next to each other. He's kind of hyper, and acts like he's eaten too much sugar, it's quite cute. It turns out he rooms next door to me, with a boy named Trent. He told me it's quite annoying when he has to listen to the kid gushing over Beyonce. Nick sat with me at lunch, which was strange. I've never had anyone to talk to before. Not that I did much talking, Nick spoke more. He told me that he nearly hadn't come here, that he'd been down to go to his local public school until his parents decided he'd be better off here. When I asked why the sudden change, he went all quiet, and wouldn't answer me. I've never been good in that sort of situation, so I let it go.

Blaine's decided to withdraw into himself even more. So now I only ever see him in class. He's gone before I wake up, and doesn't come back to the dorm until I've gone to sleep. I caught him leaving once and asked him why he was avoiding me, but he just gave me a deer-in-the-headlights expression and ran off without saying anything. Oh well, it's not like I expected him to talk. I was still kid of worried though, I mean, no-one is that shy without a good reason...

Thanks for reading this,

Jeff


	3. New Problems

Sorry for the delay! I wanted to put something between the last chapter and this, but nothing came to mind, so...

* * *

2nd October 2008

Dear Friend,

I'm not really sure what's going on right now... Blaine sort of...broke down, and nobody knows why. And Nick keeps looking at him with this _look_ on his face. I think it might be pity or sympathy or something like that, but it's really strange, nonetheless. But Blaine just sort of started _crying_ in the middle of math, and then he put his head in his arms and started sobbing. Mr. crawford asked him what was wrong and he just ran out of the room.

Everyone was talking about it at Warbler rehearsal, even the council, so we didn't get anything done. Nick didn't say a word the whole time, and when I asked why, he said that he knew what happened to Blaine, and that he wasn't going to tell me because it wasnn't his secret to tell. And, well, I trust Nick, so I'm just going to try and keep out of it. The problem is, when you room with the guy, it's kind of hard to keep to that.

Thanks for reading this, but some help would be nice,

Jeff


End file.
